The Mistake
by Sjeherazade
Summary: When Rachel gets a chance to destroy the Headquarter, she do this immediately, without flinching. Only to discover that she, by this action, has sold Cassie, Marco and Jake to the Yeerks...
1. Chapter 1

**The Mistake **

**First some things that we all have to know/understand…**

**Animorphs does not belong to me.**

**((****Thoughtspeak))**

**And I'm sorry if it seems like I have stolen a name "the mistake" this was not planned and I promise that this story is about another mistake. **

**As I'm not using English as my first language this story may contain some faults like spelling and grammar mistakes. If you see some, please tell me what it is; instead of just remind me of the fact. Then I don't need to do the same mistakes over and over again. I can concentrate on finding new mistakes instead… I just want you to understand that all mistakes that I can find myself are already corrected when I publish.**

**But I'll tell you one thing. How horrible my mistakes will ever be… They are not even close to Rachel's…**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Rachel. Just Rachel, my last name is so hard to pronounce that I can't even say it myself… Or, not really, I just wanted to come up with a joke that was so totally ridiculous that not even Marco could come even close to it.

I'm a warrior princess. That's what Marco calls me… and it's my internet name, but I haven't told him that. If I did I would never hear him talk about anything else. But the worst thing about it is that it is true. I'm a warrior princess who tries to save the world from some slugs… Look, I did it again. I found another thing that not even Marco would say… I think.

But right now I don't really feel like talking about that, as I'm trying to calm down after a big shock, for a while I thought that I would be forced to run away and live in the forest with Ax and Tobias forever. Besides, I think that everyone who reads this already knows about the Yeerks and will have a little understanding when I say: I don't want to talk about it right now. And I think that those who don't understand will do that after I have told you this story.

Anyway, it all began on a quite beautiful afternoon when Cassie and I sat in the haymow above her barn. We had hid there to scare the boys when they came.

That was our plans, but I think that Tobias had seen us and warned them. Suddenly he flew in to us, screamed and flapped around for a while. Then he started laughing and we heard the others in the stairs. Jake, Marco and Ax came in. Jake and Marco laughed so much that it was hard for them to stand up, and Ax… He didn't get it.

((By the way, Hi)) Tobias said and landed, still laughing.

"And who invited you? We are trying to play "Girl-Talk" here… You know what that means right?!" I said and smiled at Cassie who immediately smiled back.

"No cousin, what does that mean?" Jake asked. He had walked over to us now, smiling just as much as I did.

"That means…" I said slowly, while Cassie morphed one of her arms. "That means that all _boys_ who see or hear anything… have to die!" Suddenly one of Cassie's claws was pressed against Jake's throat.

"… Alright, then I haven't seen anything. But can you take just a small break in this game and listen to us one minute?"

"It's Cassie and I who make up the rules here." I began, but Cassie had already taken her claw away from Jake and her arm began to look like her arm again. I made a fake sigh and looked at them.

"Ok, Cassie seems to think it's alright. I'm listening." Jake looked a little sceptical, like he didn't understand everything.

"So you are not going to morph and tear our heads off or something like that?" I smiled again and pretended to think that over carefully, very carefully. Finally Cassie started to laugh.

"No, no we will listen. Then we are going to tear your heads off."

"Alright, then we'll find out what scared Ax tonight ourselves." Jake smiled and started to walk away.

"Wait, I didn't say that!"

"Not?" Marco asked and smiled. "Why not Xena…" He didn't say anything more, but as Jake turned to me and Cassie again, he slowly bent to the floor and made a sign to Cassie and me to keep quiet. He took some hay in his hand at the same time as Jake started to explain.

"Ok, this started when… MARCO!!" Marco had put the hay inside Jake's sweater. Jake said a lot of words that I'm not going to repeat here, and tried to get rid of it.

Marco laughed, Cassie and I laughed, Tobias laughed… and Ax sat in a corner trying to find out what jokes Jake had tried to tell.

After maybe three minutes Jake finally found out that he had to take the sweater off and shake it if he wanted to get rid of the hay. Which he did, he took the sweater off and made dust…on Marco… who got angry.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled and glared at Jake. Now Jake also laughed. And he and Marco ended up fighting, which scared Ax who rose too quickly. Cassie saw him just before he fell down to the clinic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**** 2**

"Ax…" Cassie ran over to the stair to see if he was hurt, Jake and Marco stopped fighting and we all followed her.

Ax had landed in a sack of animal food, made some brooms and rakes fall over him after they had made a bucket with more animal food fall down over him from a shelf above him. The bucket had landed upside down over his head. Cassie's dad was busy helping him up and at the same time he was laughing. I have never seen Cassie's dad laugh that much. Jake, Marco and Tobias, who were morphed human now, laughed too. Cassie and I just glared at them and Cassie went over to Ax and lifted the bucket from his head, which made the rest of the animal food run out over every part of him.

I turned to the boys, Marco had tears in his face, Jake was lying on the floor and Tobias face was just too red.

"Ouch!" Ax said calmly, without any sign that he really meant it at all. "Ouch Ouuuuuuuuu…" Then Cassie and I started to laugh too.

"I didn't hear anyone joking…" he said in surprise. Now Cassie had tears in her face too.

When all of us had finished laughing and Ax was free from… everything he had pulled down over himself… we said bye to Cassie's dad and run out to the forest, as far from any haystacks as possible, Jake said. And then Cassie and I could finally hear their story.

Ax had waked up by a strange light in the middle of the night. He had run over to Tobias to show him, but when they were back at Ax's glade, it was gone.

Tobias had believed that he had just made everything up, but as Ax insisted he had thought that he had got some strange depression from the war. Anyway, Ax still insisted and Tobias had sighed and flown home to get some sleep, and flown right over some building in the forest and he had seen exactly what Ax had tried to describe.

A strange green and yellow light. Tobias had immediately understood that Ax hadn't made anything up. This light had scared him too.

Ax was completely convinced that it had something to do with the Yeerks, and Tobias too.

Then Ax described a gadget, according to him it looked like a small horseshoe, it wasn't bigger then we could put it in our pocket and it was extremely sensitive against electricity, if it was directly exposed. Actually none of us really understand anything of that.

He said that they had used it before, when they wanted to find some Andalites who hid in a forest on another planet.

Elfangor himself had been one of those who had been able to escape, but most of them had died before they had even got a chance to understand what had happened, the Yeerks had attacked them when they were asleep.

I swear that even Marco cried when Ax retold what his brother had told him many years ago.

We decided that there was only one thing to do. We had to steal that thing and destroy it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter**** 3**

Some time after that a bear, a wolf, a tiger and a gorilla came sneaking among the trees. The strangest pack in the world, probably the strangest pack in the universe too.

Jake and Cassie sneaked closer first as they was the best to sneak.

When they had attacked, Marco and I came to help, and we had a little fight.

As the guards were totally surprised, we had no problems to take them down before they could sound the alarm and then we just walked in. At the same time Ax had flown up to the roof, morphed, and cut a hole with his tail, which we could escape in if we couldn't get out in another way, as you can see, this time we had planned everything, there was no chance that anything could go wrong. Ax had flown away to make sure his invention, that he believed could destroy this horseshoe thing, worked. Tobias's job was to show us where Ax was when we came out.

The one way to get down to the workshop, or what we should name it, was to climb down a ladder, and Marco was the only one who could do that, but not even he could do that unseen. So we hid behind some weird machine, morphed bats and flew down, one by one, hid behind another weird machine and changed to battle morphs. Then we took care of the controllers, who were just as surprised as the guards, so that battle was quite easy too, except that one of them managed to press the silent alarm button. Cassie had seen him and warned the rest of us, we hadn't very much time to go. When all controllers were unconscious we began to seek.

It wasn't very hard to find _something that looked like a horseshoe._ Marco found it almost immediately and took it, and then we demorphed, as we were alone now. On the map we had stolen earlier we had seen that it was a very long corridor to the next room, so the other controller would loose a lot of time. We climbed up the ladder again. Then Marco, who was first in line, saw it.

"Why are you stopping?" Cassie asked. Marco just pointed out in the room below. It was a huge machine that covered the entire room. And it had the horseshoe shape.

Marco turned to show the miniature he had in his hand, it was only a model.

"It seems like they have made a bigger one then that one Elfangor told Ax about." He said in a low voice. "How do we steal this?"

Jake sank to the floor and Cassie sighed and leaned against the rail. None of them said a word. Then I found the solution.

"Can't we destroy it here?" Everyone stared at me. "Didn't Ax say that this thing couldn't take electricity?" I morphed and flew straight to the distribution board and demorphed. We still had a lot of time so I took some seconds to study the cables in the room. Then I saw it. It was perfect. And all I needed to do was to pull that lever in front of me.

"Rachel, what are you doing down there?" I heard Jake call.

I started to laugh. Then I told the others what I was going to do…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter**** 4**

"You know what I think? I think that we can destroy both this thing and everything else in here." I shouted to them. Then I took a firm grip on the lever, but at the same time I heard Cassie scream.

"Rachel no!"

"Don't worry Cassie, this will work." I pulled the lever and turned the electricity on.

"RACHEL!!" Suddenly I couldn't hear Cassie anymore. But to my pleasure everything had work just the way I wanted. Everything in there was destroyed, including the thing Ax was so afraid of. All of the Yeerks computer was destroyed as well. They had to work day and night to prevent that Visser 3 found out about this.

I demorphed again and run back to the ladder. Then I discovered why Cassie didn't want me to turn the electricity on. Suddenly I got a shock.

I stood there and looked up, I got bad suspicions about this, and the silence made me feel worried.

"C… Cassie?" no one answered.

"Cassie?" I tried again.

"Cassie? Jake?" still no answer.

I ran back to the distribution board and turned the electricity off. Then I ran over to one of the controllers, stole his belt and used that to ground the ladder.

I climbed up. Then I saw them. All three of them was lying there still on the floor. I got panic.

"CASSIE! MARCO! JAKE!" I noticed that I couldn't breathe. I ran over to them. I shook them, I slapped their faces, I screamed. Nothing helped, but they breathed after all, even if that was a weak solace.

"Cassie, you have to wake up, come on." I began to punch Jake instead, but his head just rolled around. Marco's too.

"MARCO WAKE UP! JAKE! COME ON! NOW… CASSIE!" What have I done?.. "JAKE, WAKE UP!" then I heard footsteps. The controllers was back.

"No… Marco come on, stop joking, this is not funny. Please wake up." I sobbed now, some tears fell down in my friends' hairs as I tried to get any response.

Suddenly I realized that it was too dangerous for me to stay there. In despair I shook Marco's lifeless body one last time and then I ran away to one of those strange machines and hid behind it.

I started to morph the Great Horned Owl. I couldn't give up yet, maybe they could hear me if I used thoughtspeak.

I morphed too slowly, I did all I could to do it faster but that was hard. But finally I could try.

((Jake, Marco, Cassie you HAVE TO WAKE UP RIGHT NOW… if not, you're maybe not getting another chance to wake up… please))

The controllers was everywhere now. But still no one was thinking about the ladder, I just hoped that it would take a lot of time before they got that idea.

((Come on, you have to get out of here CAN YOU HEAR ME)) I watched the controllers again. Still no one was thinking about the ladder. But my friends still showed no sign of waking up and I still had no idea of what I could do to help them without risking the entire world. If anyone saw me they could believe that those three were Andalites and then they would be history.

((Cassie can you hear me, please tell me that you can hear me.)) Suddenly I heard a ringing sound. Someone climbed the ladder. Cassie, Jake and Marco would be discovered in a few seconds.

((CASSIE, MARCO, JAKE WAKE UP NOW, COME ON, HURRY UP YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP NOW… JAKE… CASSIE… OPEN YOUR EYES come on NOW HURRY UP… MARCO… please Marco wake up)) the controller had seen them. Only seconds later a dozen controllers had surrounded them, half of us had been captured and it was my fault.

((No… what have I done… I'm sorry! If you can hear me…)) what would I say. I couldn't ask them to morph and save themselves. Besides, I was scared over what would happen to them if they woke up now.

((If you can hear me… pretend to be asleep… nothing else… Then, they maybe believes that you are dead… And then they'll not… you know…))


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter**** 5**

Deep in my heart I knew they couldn't hear me. But I also knew that they were alive and as long as they were alive, they could become controllers. I didn't know if I should continue trying to wake them up. But at every second they would be closer to the yeerkpool, I knew that, I just didn't want to admit it. But then, as long as they were unconscious the real controllers might think that the _real_ Andalites had done something to them so they wouldn't know about them, or that the _real_ Andalites had mistaken them for controllers. After all there were bodies everywhere.

I saw that they was placed on stretchers and carried away, and I knew just too well where they were taken. And because of me, they wouldn't even know what had happened to them. I knew it would happen, if not, they would have carried the real controllers away too, and they didn't.

"Get help" a voice inside me cried. "It's not too late, not yet. You can still help them…"

I really wanted to trust that voice, but it was hard to believe something that encouraging at the same time as I watched my friends being carried away like that, without being able to move or cry, without even knowing.

I spread my wings and flew over to the hole in the ceiling that Ax had made for just this situation. I saw Tobias give the signal to show me where Ax was.

I flew over to them and landed in front of Ax who was still working on his machine. I demorphed, slowly. When I had finished I sank to the ground and started crying desperately.

((I think something went very wrong in there)) I heard Tobias say, he had landed somewhere over my head.

"It did" I sobbed. "They… everyone is captured… and it…" I looked down on the ground, still crying. My tears had made my morphing suit and the moss wet. "It was my fault… I… practically speaking I have sold them to the Yeerks… _for free_…" I finished.

Ax and Tobias just stared at me.

((What happened?)) Ax slowly asked and put his tools away. But Tobias wasn't the same absent.

((Does it matter what happened? We have to save them. And quick. Before…)) he didn't finish and actually I was only happy for that.

"Listen, they were taken… you know… there… And they were unconscious… All three of them. I tried to get some response from them in… I don't know for how long… And then the controllers saw them.

((Where they in morph?)) Ax interrupted and stared wildly at me whit all of his eyes at the same time and took some steps towards me.

"No, they weren't" I answered and tried to stop crying and find some way out of this.

((Good!)) Ax said, ((Then there is a small chance that they will think that it's only some kids who have sneaked in. And that the Andalite-bandits have done something to them before they caught sight of them)) Suddenly Tobias lost what was left of his patience.

((Let's go!)) Was all he said and then he flew away. Ax morphed and followed him and when I had morphed I flew after them, back to this place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter**** 6**

It was the first time I went down to the Yeerkpool without worrying for myself. All I could think about was to find Cassie, Jake and Marco and get them out of there before it was too late.

Down there I morphed the wolf and Ax became himself again.

"Tobias, would you like to fly up and see if you can find them somewhere" I said before I lost my mouth.

He didn't answer, but he flew up to the ceiling as far as he could and began to spy.

After what felt like at least seven years he finally replied.

((Rachel, they are locked in, in a cage, to your right if you move closer to the pool. They are still unconscious.)) That made me feel sick, those bastards was about to let them wake up so they could watch them cry when they were taken to the pool.

((Rachel, you have stopped morphing!)) Ax pointed out.

((Ax, try to get their attention. Try to make so much chaos that they will forget them for a while. So we can take them out of here.)) That was all I could come up with in this short time. ((Tobias, do what you can to help Ax)) then I continued my morphing, I was almost done.

((Yes Princess Rachel)) Ax said. Tobias exploded in laughter, but right now I didn't thought it was funny at all, it just made me tired… and scared of what would happen if we couldn't save the others.

((Ax, you have serious problems, do you know that?)) I roared at him.

((Yes Princess Rachel))

Tobias was still laughing. It was strange that he didn't fell down as much as he laughed.

((Can't we just begin?)) I asked furiously, then I started with my own task.

((Jake, Cassie, Marco can you hear me? If you can, you have to morph, immediately, do you hear me? You must morph to something small that can climb and hang upside down in the ceiling.)) Then I turned to Tobias again.

((Tobias, has anyone reacted?))

((No)) I said some horrible words in my own head.

((Ax, have you begun making a hell for them yet?))

((I haven't figured out how to do yet))

((I know one way. SHOW YOURSELF, THE WILL BE CRAZY I PROMISE!! JAKE, CASSIE, MARCO DO YOU HEAR ME? THE THREE OF YOU ARE IN GRAVE DANGER RIGHT NOW! IF YOU HEAR ME, YOU HAVE TO MORPH AND HIDE YOURSELF IN THE CEILING IMMEDIATELY, DO _NOT_ TRY TO CRAWL OUT OF THE CAGE. Tobias?))

((No reaction))


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter**** 7**

Finally I heard some panic far away, which meant they had seen Ax. Now I just hoped that he was clever enough to stay away from the place were the others laid.

Tobias dived to help Ax.

Now there was no one around me as everybody was busy with Ax and Tobias. I decided to sneak closer and try again, even if I knew that if I could speak to Tobias in the ceiling, I would also be able to speak to my friends in the cage as it was only some metres away.

((Rachel?))

((Jake, are you alright? Is Marco and Cassie okay?))

((I'm fine, I'm just a little shocked to wake up _in this place,_ what on Earth has happen?))

((I will tell you later. Were Cassie and Marco awake when you morphed? What have you been by the way?))

((I'm a butterfly, I'm hiding in the ceiling as you told me to. And no Cassie and Marco is still gone. Can you tell me what happens?))

((Ax and Tobias tries to make the controllers look at them instead of you. That works quite well, but stay in that butterfly morph, it's too small for them and do _not _try to fly out of the cage…)) I tried with Cassie again. ((Cassie do you hear me?)) Then I saw that Tobias was to close.

((Tobias, fly away from there they can be seen.))

((Ok, Rachel I can't see Jake anymore.))

((He is ok, this far. But move away from him.)) He flew over to Ax again. And I sneaked a little closer. As long as Ax and Tobias were that interesting no one cared about a wolf that sneaked in the shadows.

((Rachel someone have opened the cage.)) I heard Jake scream. ((I think they have dragged someone away))

I ran over to take a closer look. A controller was taking Marco away.

I left my hiding place, ran over to them to attack. The controller screamed and left Marco there on the floor.

I could not leave him like that, but it wasn't really smart to stay in the middle of the cave either, someone would to see us sooner or later. And if I dragged him to safety, everyone who saw me would immediately know what I did.

((Rachel, did you hear me?)) Jake screamed. He sounded deadly frightened by now.

((Don't worry Jake, I have everything under control)) I said, but Jake didn't believe me.

((I have heard that one before)) he screamed back.

((Jake, Marco is all right, try to wake Cassie up)) The next second I saw a butterfly crawling around in Cassie's face.

((Jake not that way they can see you, try thoughtspeak))

((It didn't work)) he screamed.

((Jake calm down you just used the wrong thoughtspeak, everyone in here heard you))

((Did I?!))

((Yes you did, you have to calm down and hide in the ceiling again so those who look in your direction think you have already been taken away.))

((Don't talk like that!)) He screamed back.

((Jake, try to talk with Cassie, I have everything in control out here I promise)) I said, at the same time as I prayed that I could keep that promise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter**** 8**

At the same time as I tried to help Jake to calm down and stop flapping around in Cassie's face and hide in the ceiling again and contact Ax and Tobias at the same time I bent down over Marco and started to lick his face, but it just made his head turn over, and he didn't wake up.

((Jake, are you back in the ceiling again?)) He didn't answer me so I stopped licking Marco to look at him. Jake was still sitting on Cassie's nose.

((Jake, what's wrong with you?! Do you want them to see what you are?!" I know it was horrible to say it that way, I knew very well how helpless Jake felt right now, as I had a hard time myself.

((Rachel)) Ax suddenly screamed. ((I'm captured))

No not one more thing that went wrong. I looked at Marco's lifeless face some seconds as I tried to think.

((Tobias, you have to help Ax, I am busy with Marco, and this can take a while)) suddenly there was a shriek. Someone had sounded the alarm. Just what I needed.

I continued to lick Marco's face desperately, without get him awake. This started to feel inconsolable.

((Rachel, Ax is okay, he is here in the ceiling with me)) Tobias told me. Then I suddenly got angry.

((You have to come back down, you fools, you can't leave me alone down here with Marco like this.)) Both of them landed behind a shed and came out as pumas almost immediately. Then they ran in another direction, leading the controllers away from Marco and me. To my relief I heard that they were hunted.

((Okay Marco, time to wake up… before those filthy slugs understand that they are fooled please.)) I started licking Marco's face again, but he still didn't react. I heard that someone started to shoot after Tobias and Ax. I sighed, that meant that we had even less time. Marco and Cassie were still unconscious and Jake… would choose to end his life as a butterfly before being something big enough for the Yeerks.

I began to feel depressed. But without even believe that I could help him, I continued to lick Marco's face. I pushed him with my nose, making his head turn over. Not even that made him wake up.

((Ax?)) I called… He didn't reply. Perfect. He was undoubtedly dead… and that was my fault too.

((MARCO WILL YOU PLEASE WAKE UP!!)) Still no reaction.

((Tobias!!)) I cried desperately.

((Yes?)) Yes, finally someone replied.

((Tobias? Is Ax okay?)) I asked, even if I was scared about the answer.

((He's fine Rachel, he is fighting some metres away, but it's a bit unusual for him to be in morph in battle. He is injured.))

((Badly?)) I asked at the same time as I tried to wake Marco up.

((He has lost a lot of blood, but he can make it some more minutes.)) I sighed again. That meant that we had lost some more time. And I hadn't even got any idea how we could help Jake and Cassie out of that cage.

((Tobias, tell Ax that if he feels he is going to faint he _must_ demorph immediately))

((Okay))


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter**** 9**

((Rachel, what's happening out there?)) Jake asked.

((Nothing)) I answered and started to lick Marco again.

((Yes it is. Something is wrong out there and I know it!))

((Jake, are you still sitting on Cassie?)) I interrupted.

((No))

((Good, hide in the ceiling and try to speak to her, nothing else. Do you hear me? The Yeerks caught Ax for a while but Tobias saved him, we have everything under control I promise, you don't need to be scared.)) Then I noticed that Marco's eyelids were flapping.

((Yes, that's right Marco, open your eyes now. You're not allowed to sleep anymore.)) I licked him in his face, wilder then before.

Marco finally opened his eyes and sat up very quickly, gasped for air, staring around wildly.

"Rachel, are we were I think we are?"

((Yes, and it were just too close for you, by the way.)) I told him and sat down in relief for a while.

"Exactly what do you mean with _too close?"_ he exclaimed and stared wildly at me. "Did they try too…?" I had to interrupt, we didn't have time to explain every detail three times, the one thing that mattered was to rescue Jake and Cassie and get out from this place before Ax fainted because of his loss of blood and got trapped.

((Marco listen to me! You have to hide somewhere and morph your gorilla. Jake and Cassie is locked in, in one of the cages, Jake have morphed into a butterfly, and Cassie is presumably unconscious. You have to help them out of that cage, can you do that?"

Marco got on his feet in one second and ran to the nearest hiding place. Unfortunately a controller saw him and chased him thinking that he was one of them and had escaped from one of the cages.

I attacked him and bite one of his legs off. I bite it off.

Marco was soon back as a gorilla. He came over to me, and during that walk he beat a total 8 controllers to the ground. And I have never been that happy to see him. Finally something went my way.

((Where are Jake and Cassie?)) He asked. I described the way to him and ran over to the controllers to lead them away from Ax, if he had been stupid enough to stay in his injured puma morph.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Where are Jake and Cassie?)) – I need some help. Can anyone tell me if this is correct or if it should be - Where is Jake and Cassie?


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, wrong chapter. I must have been very tired last time… I actually remember that I was just about to fell asleep… Here is the right chapter anyway. **

**Chapter**** 10**

((Rachel do you hear me?)) Finally, suddenly I cheered inside in relief. I even ran around for a while and wagged my tail like a dog, which surely looked quite funny as I was a wolf. The last thing I did was to run over to Jake's and Cassie's cage.

((Cassie!))

((Yes, I am with Jake, as a cockroach, I'm fine, both of us are fine but what's happening out there?))

I looked around. Ax was hurt, Tobias began to be tired, the alarm was still on and Marco still had too many controllers between himself and the cage. Not exactly a total success but I didn't want to admit that.

((Everything is fine out here, I have everything under control.)) I said

((Rachel, I know you are lying, do I have to morph to see what's happening around me?)) I heard Jake ask. Then I gave up and finally I told them the truth. After all Marco had heard it.

((Ok, ok Ax is hurt, Tobias is tired, Marco is on his way to you but I'm not sure he will make it. Are you happy now?))

I wasn't sure that they were happy with what I had told them but they didn't say anything more to me. But I suspect that they said a lot more to each other. I turned back to help Ax, all I needed was to follow the blood prints he had left everywhere, the entire place really stank puma blood.

It was at that time the brilliant idea hit me, I hid close to the pool.

((Ax, I need your help can you come over to me? Marco have you reached the cage yet?))

((I have just let Jake and Cassie out, they are with me))

((Great, then prepare to run))

Ax was with me finally.

((What do you want me to do?)) He asked.

((Do you know any way to overheat the Kandrona so we will get a fire in here?))


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter**** 11**

Fortunately Ax knew exactly how to do and soon the entire place was on fire. The fire spread itself very quickly and I was really satisfied with my idea. Until I heard a thoughtspeak scream in my head.

((Jake!))

((My wings is burning)) he cried desperately.

((Then demorph)) I yelled back. ((Before all of you is on fire please. Tobias, fly out of here before you get trapped again and where is Cassie?))

((I can't fly, I'm a puma now)) then I caught sight of Jake, he was himself again, but looked like he would suffocate any minute. He was lying on the floor with his hands tied around something to protect it, and he coughed. Ax was himself to, he had some burns but was able to run without problem.

Marco lifted Jake up and ran after Ax and Tobias. I followed then. The controllers was busy with the fire so the escape wasn't hard at all. None of us stopped running until we had reached Tobias glade.

Marco put down Jake and demorphed, and Jake put down Cassie so she could demorph. Tobias and I had demorphed when we ran.

When we all had finished, everyone sat down on the ground in relief. Jake, Marco and Cassie fell asleep and we let them sleep. As I didn't really wanted to tell them what had happened to them yet, I was just happy that they slept.

Ax and Tobias didn't asked either fortunately. Relieved over that fact, I lie down and fell asleep too.

It was first next day I told them the entire story.

Cassie actually remembered seeing the electric cables and trying to warn me before I sent five hundred volts through my friends.

I was still ashamed over that. But for some reason, everyone decided to forgive me, under some conditions of course. I had to do everyone's homework in two weeks, buy Ax two hundred Cinnamon buns, clean the floor in Cassie's barn in two weeks, pick up Homers feces in two weeks and buy Marco twenty roses signed: A secret admirer. So he could use them to brag with in school. But I guess I had asked for it.

And as I was quite relieved that everyone had escaped I decided to do all those things, I didn't even protest. Actually I wouldn't have protested if they had asked me to bring the moon down to them...

But to tell the truth I cheated a little, Marco didn't say I had to sigh every card myself so I asked Tobias, Erek, Jara Hamee and Ket Halpak to write three cards each, and I really enjoyed teaching those two to write, and they actually made it, after a while. Then I asked Tom and Melissa to help me with four, but I did only told them about, the half truth, I told them that I had lost a bet and then I asked Jordan, who have an exceptionally beautiful handwriting, to write the remaining. And Marco didn't complain as it looked as it was very different people who had wrote, he was actually very happy.

..

And that is the end of my story!

I think you see what I meant in the beginning when I told you I didn't wanted to talk about the Yeerk right now.

I will be back, have a nice time until then!

Rachel.


End file.
